Letters of love
by guardien of imagination
Summary: After crasing into Rapunzels Tower Jack has been writing the most romantic letters to Rapunzel and she has replied every time . Their frist meeting was described in a poem "How they meet" and now the next chapter of thier story is told useing the letters they wrote near the end of thier struggle to be togther were qusetions are asked and secreats are reviled.Enjoy .
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Leave the window open **_

Dear Rapunzel.

My love for you is like the artic snow never melting . Ever since I crashed into your tower your face and voice have filled my dreams. I find myself wishing more then ever that others could see me so they could hear me shout to the heavens about how much I love you.

But as I write this I find my self not caring that others can't see me .All I need is for you to see me and I'm complete.

I know now why the moon Gave my life back ,so I could be with you.

Until I see you again I ask you my love to leave your window open so I know that I am welcome in your heart.

Forever yours,

Jack F.


	2. chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Your loving words **_

Dear Jack.

Yours words give me great joy I never knew I could feel. I would leave my window open for a thousand years if it would show you how much to mean to me.

I know it will be hard but we will find a way to be together. But until then don't stop writing to me.

I fear what would happen if my mother found out about you .I can't let her find your letters so I am sorry to tell you my love that once I read them and learnt your loving words off by heart I burn them. It breaks my heart but what would completely shatter it would be if she learnt of our love. I know she would want me to be happy but I cant risk it.

Come to me as soon as you can.

For ever yours my angle .

Rapunzel.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Something to ask you. **_

Dear Rapunzel.

I miss you so much my flower. I know I only saw you last night but I cant stand to be away from you for so long.

There is something of great importance I must ask you. Come to me tonight, Ill be waiting for you behind the hanging ivy.

I will wait for you as long as it takes my love. I can't wait to hear the soft sounds of your footsteps coming towards me. The sound of your soft voice humming you magic song will be all I need to know that you love me.

Until then my love I wait for night fall.

Lover Jack .

P.S

I understand that you must get rid of the letters I write to keep our love a secret. But know this my flower should she ever try to keep us apart I will stop at nothing to get to you. I am yours forever.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Something to tell you **_

Dear Jack.

My love I will see you .

There is something I need to tell you .I only hope you will be as thrilled as I am right now .I am so excited to see you and tell you my news that I can hardly write straight.

All I can think of is how happy I will be when I am in your arms and I can feel your lips against mine.

These feelings have fouled my every waking moment when we are apart. When I sleep your face fills my dreams and when I just lay awake I dream of what our lives will be like when we are finally together.

I will see you tonight my love listen for my voice.

I will sneak something into mothers tea so she will sleep longer so those heavenly moments we are together will last even longer. But no amount of drug will be enough to extend the time I wish to spend with you. I will wait and count the days until I will wake up to find you beside me .

Until tonight my love ,may the moon watch over us.

Forever yours ,your flower.

Rapunzel.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 4: Mother**_

Dear Mother.

You always told me that the world was dark and cruel. That all people would care about was the power I held ,but a few weeks ago I meet someone he crashed in the side of the tower somehow.

I am sorry to tell you that I broke the rule you told me every day of my life. Never leave the tower, I broke that rule, twice.

The first time was when I saw him crash and went to see if he was alright and the second time was last night when he asked me to marry him.

I said yes and I told him I was pregnant he was delighted .

That is why I told you that I wanted more pain so you would leave and give us a head start.

By the time you read this we will be long gone.

I want you to know that I love you and that I will write one day.

Love your flower and loving daughter.

Rapunzel.

P.S I hope you understand that I love him and will be happy.

xxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is not told in the form of a letter. Hope you enjoy it anyway.J .

8 months later.

Rapunzel stared out the window which looked out towards the garden path. She was leaning against the wall smiling to herself .Not much longer now and she would be a mum she lost herself in a day dream were she was playing with her child .Putting little flowers in their hair.

A sudden kick coming from the lower part of her lump snapped her out of her day dream.

"Ok I get it you could be a boy". Rapunzel said as she stroked her swollen belly.

"So you goanna be a mamas boy?". Rapunzel asked as she stared down at the swollen tissue that was protecting her child.

Suddenly that same kick returned only it was softer as if the child was whispering to its mother.

"Alright now listen you .I don't care what you are I will love you no matter what you are, you know you are developing an attitude like your father". Rapunzel said ,once again returning her attention to the garden path..

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to talk about people behind their backs?". Said a voice from behind her .

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on heavily pregnant woman?". Rapunzel replied as she turned to face the white haired boy who's child she was caring.

"Well said my love". Jack said as he walked over to his fiancé and kissed her on the cheek before patting the centre of her swollen belly.

"So how are my two favourite people in the world?". He asked.

"Fine it's nearly time .Soon you're going to be a dad and I'm going to be a mum.". Rapunzel whispered.

For some time the couple just stood there staring into each others eyes.

"Oh I need to show you something". Rapunzel said ,snapping them both out of their day dreams.

Rapunzel pulled Jack over to the seat next to the window.

"What is it?". Jack asked as he sat next her .

"Just keep you're hand ….right….hear". Rapunzel said as she placed his hand near the bottom of her swollen belly.

Rapunzel smiled and looked at Jack who just stared and smiled at the spot were his hand was .He must be having the same day dreams as me she concluded.

"Flower gleam and glow ".Rapunzel sang .

Jack looked up and saw her hair begin to glow .

"Let your power shine". She continued .The glow spread down her long thick plait .

Suddenly Jack felt something that made him smile and laugh.

"Do feel it?". Rapunzel giggled .

"Does that happen every time?". Jack asked looking her in the eye. His ocean blue were filled with more happiness and joy then usual.

"Every time like their dancing". Rapunzel said before she kissed her lover .

If it wasn't for her child waiting to be born Rapunzel would have been happy to just sit there on that seat forever.

But someone had other ideas.

Suddenly Rapunzel pulled away from Jack and looked him in the eye .

"It's time". She whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Twins

Dear Mother

I'm sorry I took so long to write to you but I have the best news. As you know when I left with Jack I was pregnant ,you have two beautiful grandchildren .Yes I had twins we named them Sam and Melody.

All our friends say they look just like us. They both have pale skin like Jack. Sam has my eyes and pale blonde hair. Melody has Jack's eyes only they seem to be full of more life and mischief. I have a feeling when she grows up I'm going to have a hard time saying no to her. Finally her hair is pure white like Jack's.

When ever I look into their eyes I fall under the same spell that Jack's eyes have over me.

Now as much as I love telling you about the two most wonderful things I have had I am sure you want to know were I'm living.

Well it's a one storey cottage .It has a wonderful garden full of flowers and fruit trees. The outside walls are covered in white roses and on the inside I have already covered half of the walls with paintings. There is also a cute kitchen which is perfect for baking In one corner there is a huge curtain ,behind that is mine and Jack's bed and the coat for the twins.

When we first moved in Jack told me he got it from an old friend called North .I haven't meet him yet but I hear he is wonderful and very jolly.

As you can tell I am very happy .I understand that you must be full of hurt since you read my last letter. I promise that one day I will tell you were we live so you can come to see us all but for know I think we should wait.

Love Rapunzel

P.S I nearly forgot me and Jack got married three weeks ago I am know Rapunzel Frost. Sounds wonderful doesn't it. I'm sure your also wondering if my children have my power ,they do .But I will not hide them from the world they will live a free life .

I can't wait for you to meet them and you need to meet Jack ,it's been too long. Finally the twins are 6 months old their birthday is the 2 of August. I was so scared because they were born early but I was able to help them.

I can't wait till we are one big family.

I love you.

xxx


End file.
